Various forms of hand puppets have been heretofore provided and some have been provided in conjunction with clothing which may be worn by small children. However, there has been little development in the provision of hand puppets constructed as a portion of a garment worn over the torso of a small child or adult. Accordingly, there is a need for structure whereby a hand puppet may be provided on clothing of the type worn over the torso whereby small children may be amused by an adult wearing the garment or may entertain themselves or display their imagination to others.
Various forms of puppets of the hand type for use by children are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,417,860, 2,546,209, 3,447,165 and 3,789,545.